1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in revolver reloading devices, and more particularly to reloading devices wherein the cylinder support shaft of a revolver is used to effect the release of the cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,732 I have set out a two-piece reloading device including a central body in which a number of parallel circumferentially spaced bores were formed to store the cartridges which is received in a slidable ring which extends a plurality of fingers into the body to eject the cartridges. Since that time I have found that improvements to this device are possible, and particularly improvements whereby inadvertent dropping of the device will not easily release the cartridges.
More specifically, reloading of revolvers is most frequently done by law enforcement personnel under adverse conditions often leading to inadvertent dropping of the reloading device which, upon sufficient impact, could release the cartridges. In this instance the law enforcement officer will then have to take the time to collect the cartridges in order to complete the reloading process. As set out in my prior U.S. patent, the cartridges in the reloading device are arranged in a circumferential ring and it is that ring that I now utilize to best advantage to protect the retaining mechanism against inadvertent articulation.